Sacrifices For Her
by flowinthestream12
Summary: Clark tries to find ways to be intimate with the love of his life, Lana Lang, without revealing his secret.
1. The Talon

"Clark, birth control pills work like this. It makes my body think I'm pregnant so I stop producing eggs since my brain thinks that I've already been fertilized. It's really as simple as that. So, we have almost nothing to worry about."

Clark paused for a moment, then continued pilling mashed potatoes into his mouth. Getting Lana pregnant was the least of his worries about sleeping with her. He was far more concerned about burning a hole in her with his eyes when his ... 'time' came.

"Speaking of which, are _you _eating for two here?" she joked lightheartedly, patting him on his stomach.

Clark stretched an embarrassed smile around his full mouth, swallowed, and groaned as he leaned back in his chair. He wanted to adjust his belt a couple of notches but he was too humiliated already. Lana didn't know that he had to eat more than average, way more than a human man his own size. He needed the extra calories for his ... 'abilities'. If he didn't, his stomach would be causing an earthquake with its grumbles.

Good thing he always paid for their dinners when they went on dates. Lana wouldn't be able to afford him. He felt guilty thinking about how much money his mom and dad had to spend on groceries while raising him. It must be a blessing to them now that he was living with Lana.

"I'm just hungry, Lana." said Clark; he added after deciding he appeared too defensive, "I've barely eaten all day while working on the farm. I'm just compensating."

He tried to laugh and Lana gave him a kind smile.

"I'd call it _over_-compensating. But, then again, I'm not as large as you."

Clark smiled, "You think I'm big?"

Lana caught the dirty joke and played along, "You make me feel so safe ... when you hold me close."

Clark grinned at her. He leaned back and raised one of his arms. She took the invitation, sliding her chair back and taking a seat on his lap. Clark wrapped his arms around her to secure her there ... to make it evident to everyone else at the Talon that she was his. He brought her face down and kissed her lips.

Lana laughed and pulled away, "Watch it, Mr. Kent. This is a strictly rated G facility."

Clark tucked a lock of her long raven hair behind her ear, "Good thing I know a place that's a little more lenient."

Lana's eyes flickered with hope, "Are you sure about this?"

Clark looked up at her, thinking about the right way to answer that question. He knew exactly what she meant ... and he had led her to the question. Now, he had to back it up. He didn't want to hurt her. Going through with this may do exactly that and reveal his secret in the process before he was ready to tell her. But, maybe since he was ready to go down this road with her then he should be able to trust her with his secret.

Clark kissed her on the tip of her nose, making her giggle, "Let's get out of here."


	2. Making Love

Lana looped her arm around Clark's elbow as he led the way out into the storm. Though she had brought a coat, she had not bothered to bring an umbrella. Clark curled himself easily over her, being a broad-shouldered giant that he is. When this proved too difficult to maneuver easily down the sidewalk to where he had parked his pickup truck, Clark squirmed out of his jacket and laid it on top of Lana's head to keep her dry. They laughed the whole way there and Clark gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He had to lean down quite greatly whenever he wanted to kiss her, being the broad-shouldered giant that he is. Lana's thoughts strayed to the prospect that they both would be the same height in a short while. Clark opened the passenger door for Lana when they finally reached the truck in the pouring rain. Lana watched Clark jog around to the driver's side while ringing out her raven hair.  
"I'm sorry about tha-" Clark began, but Lana cut him off with a kiss.

She stroked his chiseled jaw as she pulled away, "What's wrong with getting a little wet?"

Clark gave her a small smile, "Nothing at all."

Clark was still worrying that he had made the wrong decision. However, he knew that turning back on his word now would be extremely hurtful to both Lana and their wavering relationship.

"Let's go home," he said as he started up the truck and pulled away from the curb.

Lana fingered the wavy hairs at the nape of Clark's neck, stroking his skin. She saw him smile and place his large hand on her thigh. Lana remarked how he could almost wrap his hand around her leg. His size was part of what was turning her on. She loved feeling small with him.

He stood over a foot taller than her and more than doubled her weight in muscle. She suspected that Clark liked her petite size as well. Clark had a hero complex, a protective nature. She wondered if he liked feeling like she depended on him for protection. Though Lana could hold her own in an even fight, most opponents she meets are infected with meteor rock. Clark is more than up to task of defending her.

"What are you thinking about?" Clark asked quietly as the rain started to subside when they reached the high way.

Lana rubbed his shoulder, "You ... and us."

Clark squeezed her thigh and stroked it. He was hiding quite well how much he was freaking-out on the inside. He was scrambling for a way out of what they were about to do. It's not that he didn't want to be inside of Lana. He loved her and wanted to make her happy. Clark glanced off the road to give her a reassuring grin. They had already slept together a few weeks ago. But, that was before he got his powers back from his father ... well, they were forced back on him. Clark wished that there was a way that he could be normal just for these moments with his girlfriend.

Both of them were lost in thought and were happy to enjoy this silence. Though they may be thinking of different things, they were still stroking and squeezing each other on the way to their apartment. Clark opened the door for her when they found a parking spot. It was barely drizzling now. Lana's hair was still drenched from the downpour at the Talon. Clark swept her up into his arms unexpectedly, making her squeal then laugh with pleasure.

She stroked his chin, pulling his face to hers to kiss him. She couldn't remember a time that she had felt happier than the way she felt right now. Her heart was beating so quickly. She lowered her hand to Clark's chest and nestled her head against his shoulder as he climbed the stairs to the second floor of the complex. She could feel his heart beating quickly, too.

The moment Clark opened the door, Lana squirmed in his arms till she had her legs wrapped around his waist and ran her fingers through his hair, engulfing him in kisses. Clark squeezed her hips gently in his hands after removing his jacket, letting it crumble to the tile floor. Lana fumbled with pulling off his top, squeezing his waist a little to hang on as she pulled his sweater up over his head. Clark let go of her hips momentarily when he was sure that she would not fall off to get the sweater completely off. Lana placed her delicate hands on his pecs, rubbing them slowly as she stared into his eyes. Clark was trying to catch his breath, too.

Lana loved him, he knew that. He just hoped that he would be able to control himself when the 'moment' came. Maybe it was time to let go of his fears. Maybe it really was Lana's decision to make. He was sick and tired of living a lie. He loved her so much.

Lana felt her heart jump into her throat when she felt Clark's big hands sliding beneath her green tank top with lacy trim. Lana had always worn a conservative style. But, recently she was adorning herself with more romantic fabrics to try to get Clark in the mood to do what they were so close to doing. She nodded fervently and Clark gently pulled the tank top up off of her. Lana loved that she felt like they were doing it for the first time all over again. She still felt that exhilarating mixture of nervousness and excitement.

She giggled, "Am I killing your hips? I could get off."

Clark suddenly gave her a stern look, "Don't you dare."

Lana smiled widely and kissed him, running her tongue around his. Clark turned from the foyer and bumped into the hallway walls as he blindly found their way to their bedroom. It was a small room with burgundy walls and white trimming. The bed was Lana's because, ironically, between them she had the bigger bed. Clark's was still back at the farm. It was a dark four-poster bed with champagne sheets.

There was a dark wood beside table on either side of the bed with mismatched lamps clearly declaring which side 'belonged' to who. Lana had the window view of the pond at the center of the apartment complex. Lana hoped off Clark's hips and raced around in just her flare jeans and red bra to close the curtains over the window. Clark sat on her side of the bed as she unbuttoned her jeans.

"Wait," whispered Clark, placing a hand around her tiny wrist.

For a terrifying moment, Lana thought Clark was going to back out. But, to her surprise, he moved her hands gently away from her waistband and started unzipping her himself. Lana walked closer till she was between his strong legs. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she lifted up a leg to free herself of the fabric in turn. She was glad she had decided to wear the matching, see-through, lacy, red underwear tonight. Even with him sitting on the bed, Lana still had to look up a little to meet his eyes.

She smiled, giggled, and kissed his neck. Clark finally groaned, nearly sending Lana over the edge as he leaned in to each of her kisses. Clark made to undo his belt, which was feeling overly tight at the moment. In his enthusiasm, he actually ripped the belt off with the belt loops of his jeans. Lana raised her eyebrows and her mouth opened a little.

"_Woah_. _Easy_, tiger," she said with a seductive groan.

She lowered her hands down his pecs, over his six pack and stroked the skin that met the waistband of his jeans. She could see his penis was already erected, waiting for her. Lana looked up at Clark once more and saw his cheeks flush. He released one side of her hips to stroke a lock of her long raven hair behind her ear. Lana leaned in to his palm, kissing his wrist. She unbuttoned his jeans and carefully lowered the zipper. Clark found that he was thinking Lana should go faster.

On the way here, he had been searching to the ends of the earth for a way out. But, now, he couldn't wait much longer to get going. Clark stood up just a little to wriggle out of his jeans and kicked them onto the television set in the corner by the window. Lana gave a high-pitched squeal when Clark wrapped his arms around her, stood up, and tossed them both onto the bed. She gasped when his weight landed on her.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Clark, his eyes wide.

Clark couldn't believe it. He had actually gotten lost in the moment. Now, it wasn't only his heat vision that he should worry about hurting Lana. She was so tiny with a disproportionately strong personality. He lifted himself up off her a little. Lana shook her head fervently. She loved how heavy he felt on top of her. She never knew her heart could beat this fast. She pulled his face down to hers, inserted her tongue into his mouth.

"Oh," she gasped, "Clark. I want you so badly."

Clark felt a wave of relief. Lana didn't appear to be hiding any pain. He decided to be more gentle. Clark groaned and flipped them over. Lana giggled when he finally seemed to want to take charge like she wanted him to. She could already feel her panties getting wet. She writhed on top of him, their faces curtained by her long dark hair. Clark felt like he could hardly wait any longer.

When Lana felt his hands pulling down her underwear, almost over her ass, she pushed back, sitting on top of his lower stomach. She let him feel uncertain for a moment, allowing herself to feel in charge just for a moment to see what it felt like, then she placed her hands on his fingers still on the waistband of her underwear and swayed her hips, pushing his hands down her thighs. She squirmed till she could kick her underwear off. It smacked against the wall and fell to the floor. She laid down on top of him and, showing how flexible her arms were, guided his hands to the snap on the back of her bra. She let him figure it out then. He struggled for a moment and she could hear his frustration in his breath. Lana caught his eyes and stroked his bangs off his forehead.

"Just rip it," she smiled, "just rip it off, Clark."

Clark felt himself buck at the sound of her saying his name. Remembering to get a hold of himself, he finally managed to unsnap her bra. He pulled it over her head and tossed it. It hit the mirrored closet doors and actually hooked on one of the door handles. They laughed at that together. Lana swooped down and kissed beneath his chin, pressing her chest against his.

Clark let go of her hips to wriggle out of his own boxers. Now, apart from Lana's golden earrings and matching chain necklace that he had given her for her 20th birthday, they were completely revealed to each other. Clark panted and pulled her face up to his lips. Her lips tasted like cherry chap stick. Clark ran his hands down her back, returning to the familiar spot on her hips.  
"I want you on top of me," groaned Lana.

Clark, more than willing to please her, was a little nervous about laying his weight on top of her again. He easily weighed a 100 lbs more than her. Though he was throbbing down below, he turned her over gently. Lana felt her heart swell. This was so romantic.

In this moment, he truly was a gentle giant. But, Lana wanted to go rougher. Clark lowered himself down on top of her slowly. Lana's eyes were twinkling in the light coming from the hallway. Clark loved the way her dark hair was encircling her perfect face.

Lana felt herself mounting. The ecstatic look in Clark's green eyes was responsible for that. Now was the moment. Clark writhed upward till the head was touching her entry. Lana ran her own hand through her silky hair, biting her lower lip for Clark and giving him a slow blink.

Clark pushed in and Lana couldn't hide her gasp. He was so big, it was almost hurting her. But, he wasn't all the way in yet and she didn't want to be the reason to ruin this moment they were having. She quickly turned her gasp into a cry of pleasure, squeezing her muscles even tighter around him. Clark ran in and out slowly to begin with.

Lana placed one hand on the headboard and pushed herself a little downward, moving him further into her. She hoped she wouldn't bleed again. Clark felt her breathing hitch a few times. He started to grunt deeply with each gentle thrust.

"Uh, uh, _uh,_" he growled, "_Lana_, I love you so much."

Lana pulled him down closer to her, running her hands through his hair and all over his shoulders. She was getting more excited. He couldn't believe he had gotten this far without ... oh, no. Just as Clark had wedged himself all the way inside, he felt his eyes growing hot.

"I will always love you, Clark." she moaned in his ear.

That did it. Clark squeezed his eyes shut as his body bucked harder than he intended to into her. Lana's arms fell off of him as she cried out. Clark pulled out quickly and rolled off the bed. He crashed to the ground.

"Clark, where are you going?" Lana called as Clark stumbled down the hallway to the bathroom.

He barely made it to the shower before he came. He supported himself with his hands by the wall opposite the rim of the bathtub. Lana came jogging down the hallway, now wearing Clark's humungous sweater that came down to the middle of her thighs. She could guess why Clark had backed out at his moment. She couldn't remember if they had put on a condom.

"Clark, _honey_," she breathed, running a hand up and down his back, "honey, _babe_, are you alright?"

Clark was panting heavily but he nodded his head. Lana saw the corner of his lips pull in a smile as he laughed breathlessly. He had managed to suppress his heat vision but definitely didn't manage to get everything out. Lana noticed his.

"Come here, hun." she said compassionately, gently pulling his shoulder so that he would stand up correctly.

When he was facing her, Clark whipped his sweaty face against his forearm. Lana laughed quietly.

"Please, tell me if you're hurting," she asked.

That was the question _Clark _wanted to ask of _her_, "Are you?"

Lana had seen a little blood on the bed sheets but she had rolled them up and tossed them on the ground before pulling on his shirt to go find him in the bathroom.

She shook her head, "You could never hurt me, Clark."

Clark raised his eyebrows and they both laughed together. She entwined her fingers in his large hand and led him back down the hallway to their bedroom. She sat him down on the stripped mattress and climbed up on his lap. Lana placed her hands on his belly and rubbed him up and down. Clark, though he was in some discomfort now down below, loved how warm she made him feel.

Lana hoped she could make him feel just as great as he had just made her feel. She writhed against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and massaging the back of his head, kissing him all the while. After a few moments, Lana leaned back and dismounted him, sinking down to the floor. She placed her hands on his knees, looking up at him. He was towering over her so much she just might come again.

Lana bit her lip and placed her hands gently on his penis. She hoped her hands were sweaty enough to provide the lubricant they had never thought they'd need. She started slowly then picked up the pace with Clark's indications. She didn't have to do this long, he had came most of it in the bathroom. He finally grinned down at her, taking her hands in his and lifting her to her feet.

Lana stood between his legs and kissed him on his lips.

"I love you, Clark." she whispered, running her hand through his dark, wavy hair.

Clark looked at her seriously, "You are the only woman for me. There just is _no one_ else. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Clark kissed her again, placing his hands on her hips hidden beneath his sweater. He loved the fact that she had chosen to wear it. He realized how much both of them were sweating. His thoughts went down to the hall to the shower.

"I know a way to cool off," he said with a mischievous grin.


	3. Breakfast of Lovers

Lana turned over in the freshly washed and dried bed clothes. Before they had jumped in the shower together, Lana had insisted on putting their dirty laundry in the washing machine first. Lana was now wearing one of Clark's bright red t-shirts since the sweater hadn't been taken out of the dryer yet & another pair of underwear. Clark was just wearing boxers and long drawstring pants. Lana smiled at his peacefully asleep face. She wriggled over into his arms.

Still asleep, Clark unconsciously entwined his arms around Lana and held her close. She closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of his body wash, and tucking her head beneath his chiseled chin. A few moments later, Lana heard a strange grumbling sound. She smiled and laughed quietly when she realized the sound had come from Clark's belly but bit her lips closed when Clark started to stir.

"_Mmm_," he rubbed his face against his pillow then slowly opened his eyes; he squeezed Lana against him as he stretched with a yawn, "Good morning, baby."

"Did I wake you?" she asked, leaning her head back kissing him on his chin.

Clark kissed the top of her head, running his hand up and down her back, "No, something else did."

His stomach gave its own answer. He felt embarrassed about being so hungry every morning. Usually, he'd be out the door before Lana so he'd be able to practically eat out the fridge in peace. Lana wriggled her arm up and stroked the nape of his neck, playing with his wavy dark hair.

"I'll make us breakfast," she said with a smile, "I know you're hungry."

Clark raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "You've never done that before. I don't want to scare you."

"I'll take that as a 'thank-you'," she smiled back. "Don't worry, Clark. I already know how much you eat."

"I hope so," said Clark, his cheeks flushing as his stomach gave another grumble of encouragement.

Lana pulled herself on top of him, gave him a quick peck on the lips, then made her way to the kitchen. She was chopping up a few green peppers, onions, and tomatoes when she heard Clark's heavy footfalls making their way down the hall to their small kitchenette. Clark crept behind her and placed his hands on her hips just as Lana started cracking open eggs into a metal bowl.

"Hey," he said with a deep voice as he leaned down greatly.

Lana felt his warm lips press against her cheek. She turned to him, smiled, and kissed him, massaging his tongue with hers. He pulled away.

"Hi," she smiled up at him as he straightened up to his full, towering height.

Clark leaned against the counter behind him, watching Lana work her magic over breakfast. She bent down to fetch the largest pan their little stove would allow and Clark caught a glimpse of the underwear she had put on after their shower. It was blue and lacy. Lana straightened up with the oversized pan, gazing over her shoulder and catching Clark scoping her.

"You're a dirty man, Clark Kent." she said with a sarcastic angry tone.

Clark laughed, "We both know who the dirty one is here."

Lana's mouth dropped open and she turned around, giggling as she playfully pushed on Clark's shoulder.

"_Ow_," Clark said playfully, though she had not hurt him at all.

He hated that, after what had happened last night, he still had to pretend in front of her. Lana didn't seem to catch his faltering smile. She just grinned up at him, wrinkled her cute nose, and turned to slice butter onto the pan heating up on the stove. Clark reached forward and stroked her hair which hadn't dried all the way from their shower a few hours before. Clark glanced at the clock over the stove. It was 9 o'clock in the morning. Clark's stomach gave another embarrassingly loud roar and he pulled his hand back.

"I know, I know," said Lana, finally mixing the vegetables in with the eggs and pouring the contents onto the pan; it was large enough to be a delivery pizza. "I'm going as fast as I can. We worked up quite an appetite after last night, didn't we?"

Clark hadn't heard Lana's stomach growl yet. Maybe it was because she had an apple after their shower before they fell asleep in each other's arms. Since the pan was so large and she had cracked so many eggs, it was taking unusually long to make the omelette. Lana noticed this and held up a finger. She tip-toed over to the fridge and sat down on her heals, searching for something to hold Clark's stomach over. Her eyes fell on a wrapped package of bacon at the back of the fridge. Lana pulled it towards her, reading the expiration date on the label. It was safe to eat. She straightened back up and waved the package above her head.

"Oh_, yeah_!" Clark moaned appreciatively, placing a hand on his stomach.

Lana had barely started cooking the bacon on the smallest pan when Clark's stomach growled again.

"_Damn_, we're hungry this morning." she said under her breath, pushing her hair behind her ears so that it wouldn't dip in either pan.

Clark reached for the handle of the pan but Lana smacked the top of his hand lightly with a spatula.

"_Ah-ah-ah_," she tuted, turning around to face him; she pointed the spatula at her chest, "_I'm _cooking for you. Back off."

Clark had withdrawn his hand and was massaging his knuckles, pretending yet again to have felt some pain. Lana sat on the counter beside the stove. Clark watched her wearily, ready to catch a sleeve or hemline that got too close to the hot pan and caught on fire. His t-shirt really engulfed Lana. Lana stirred the eggs with the spatula, it was almost solidified. The bacon was sizzling and Clark snatched it off the stove with Lana groaning in the background.

"It was going to burn!" exclaimed Clark, smiling at her frown.

Clark held the pan at arms length, leaned down to plant a kiss on her cheek, then reminded himself not to eat the bacon yet because it should be too hot for him if he wants to keep up the facade of being human. He blew air on it and waved his hand in the steam rising off the bacon. Lana hoped off the counter and pulled open the cabinets and turned the stove off at the same time. Lana placed a regular -sized plate down and stretched up for the highest shelf where they had their large salad bowl.

"Clark," said Lana, her voice straining, "can you reach that for me?"

Clark set the pan of bacon back down on the stove, on a burner that was cold, and brought down the salad bowl for her.

"What do you need that for?" he asked, curious.

Lana looked up for him as she started to serve herself a piece of bacon and a little of the eggs out of the big pan, "It's for you, honey." Clark squinted down at her and she laughed at his expression, "What? I said I knew how much you eat!"

"I think you overestimated," he chuckled, picking the salad bowl back up and examining it.

Lana raised her eyebrows and said seriously, "Clark, do _you _know how much you eat? I wake up every morning to an almost empty fridge!"

Clark lifted up the pan, which was too heavy for Lana to pick-up, and poured the remaining eggs into the salad bowl with the spatula.

"That explains why you're so tiny," said Clark, following Lana to the balcony. "I've been depriving you."

Lana rolled her eyes as she sank down into a plastic arm chair and crossed her legs, laying her plate on her lap. Clark brought a more sturdy chair out onto the balcony and sat opposite Lana, feeling sheepish holding the big salad bowl in his lap.

"Tell you what," said Lana after taking a bite of her eggs, "if you actually _don't _finish that, you'll be on top tonight," Clark barely hid the fact that he had choked for a moment on his bacon. "If you _do_ finish it, I'll ride you."

Clark groaned and leaned back, "Are you sure you want to make a bet like that? Now that you mention it, I _am _quite hungry."

Lana smirked and wrinkled her nose, tossing her hair over one shoulder, "Let's see who underestimated who."

Clark put his spoon into the bowl and started mashing the bacon into the eggs, "Challenge accepted."


	4. Decisions

Lana went to rinse off her plate and set it in the dish washer. She plopped back down in her chair, sitting sideways with her legs draped over the arm of the chair. Clark was getting down to the last bite of his humungous breakfast bowl. Lana leaned up a little, lifting her eyebrow to get a look at how much he had left. Clark groaned and leaned back. His stomach was stretched to its limit and he could tell Lana could see that.

"Don't push yourself, Clark." she said, "I don't want you to hurl. We can't have you sick before Thanksgiving tomorrow at your mom's."

Clark thought about it for a moment. He was definitely full. But, not sickly so. Maybe Lana wanted him to be on top. Yet, what about what he wanted? He liked being in control last night. Clark scooped up the last bite in his spoon and held it close to his lips. He gave Lana a look up and down then he swallowed the last bit of food.

Lana widened her eyes, "I ... _cannot _believe that you just ate _all _that, Clark."

Clark squeezed his eyes shut and suppressed a belch, "I win."

His girlfriend raised her eyebrows and left the balcony, calling over her shoulder, "Want to come get dressed? We need to go grocery shopping."

Clark shook his head slowly, "I don't think I can get up."

Lana peaked her head around the sliding glass doors, "You're kidding." He shook his head and Lana held out her hand, "Come on, big guy."

Clark grasped her hand and pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap. Clark ran his hand through the back of her hair and rubbed her bicep underneath the overlarge sleeve. He saw her breath curl out before her like smoke. He hadn't realized how cold it was outside and that she was shaking a little. Lana went into kiss him but got startled when he heaved himself to his feet, rocking her a little.

"I won't drop you, don't worry." Clark chuckled, stepping back into the apartment and carrying her down the hallway to their bedroom.


	5. Thanksgiving at the Farm

Lana adjusted the hem of her skirt once she was seated in the passenger seat of Clark's truck. She was wearing a champagne dress with slightly darker shadows of maple leaves swirling around it. Her dark hair was waved outwards and cascaded all over her shoulders. She wore light make-up on her eyes and cheeks but had chosen to wear a darker shade of lip gloss. Lana watched Clark fumble with the handle of the driver's side. He was wearing dark dress pants and a light blue button-up, long-sleeve shirt with a tie.

Once he finally wrenched the creaking door open, Clark hung his dress-jacket on the torso of his seat and climbed in, the truck sinking noticeably once he was all the way inside. Lana had fixed his wavy brown locks by slicking it back a little with hair gel. They were both wearing perfume and they laughed at how much it deprived them of oxygen inside the truck. Clark lowered the windows as he backed out of their parking spot at the apartment complex. Lana was still dying to know why Clark had refused to let her go into their bedroom.

She knew it wasn't anything diabolical or dangerous. But, waiting to find out when they got home (he'd let her sleep in there, right?) after the holiday dinner was really bothering her. She gave him a cute little frustrated look when he turned to her while at the second traffic light.

"You're making this un-enjoyable to make a surprise for you," Clark chuckled.

Lana sighed. She wanted Clark to take control more in their relationship. Now that he was, she was unsure of how she should feel.

"I'm sorry," she said, scrunching up her little nose because she knew Clark found it cute.

Clark leaned over and down, cupped her face in his large hands, and brought her up for a long kiss. The traffic light turned green but they didn't notice till the car behind them blared their horn at them. Lana jumped, startled at the sound and Clark glared over the back of his chair at the driver behind them.

"I guess we're not the _only_ ones late to dinner," Lana laughed as she faced forward again.

Clark pulled through the intersection and sped down the highway.

"Help me look for exit twenty-seven," Clark said after a few minutes of silence.

Lana awoke out of her reverie of trying to figure out what Clark would think would surprise her and looked at each oncoming exit sign.

"It should be a half a mile more," said Lana slowly as her eyes followed the sign she had been reading as they passed it. "You should get over into the right lane now."

Clark made his way over two lanes of heavy traffic and slowed down once they were on the exit ramp. Lana was mesmerized by how beautiful the setting sun looked behind the horizon line of rustic country homes. Her heart ached with the nostalgia of riding horses through the neighborhoods and visiting Clark on occasion. The sky was now darkening blue and bright pink.

"Whoa, would you look at that." sighed Clark as they were closing the distance between them and home.

Lana followed Clark's gaze and her mouth gaped a little. The Kent house was decorated with holiday lights and there was a pumpkin sitting on either side of the steps leading up to the front door. There were quite a few trucks and sedans parked bumper to bumper, door to door outside the house. Clark carefully parked their car next to one they'd recognize anywhere: Chloe's red Volkswagen. Clark exited the truck and, faster than any other man his giant size, quickly got to the passenger door and helped Lana step down to the ground.

Lana ran her hands up and down in the chilly November breeze. With one hand on her shoulder, Clark reached in to grab his nearly-forgotten dress-jacket and hung it over Lana's shoulders. It was toasty after Clark had been leaning on it throughout the short drive and smelled like his cologne. Clark squeezed her shoulders and bent down to kiss her on her nose, kicking her passenger door closed.

"Let's get inside before you turn into an ice sculpture," laughed Clark, steering her towards the house.

_Big men must never feel cold_, wondered Lana. The main door was opened so the cooking food wafted through the screen door down to them. Her eyes grew wider as they passed the beautiful decorations Clark's mom had set up.

"It's so beautiful," she breathed as they reached the stairs up to the porch.

Clark stopped her, "Yes, you are."

Lana smiled widely up at him. She squealed when he lifted her easily by her waist up onto the third step. Now, they were almost at eye-level. Lana snaked her arms around Clark's neck and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, Clark." she reminded him when she pulled away.

She watched Clark lick his lips, which probably had some of her lip gloss on them, "I love you, too, Lana."

Lana couldn't shake herself of the smile he had planted on her face. She giggled as she entwined her tiny hand in his and led the way to the screen door. Clark reached around her and pulled the door open for her. The kitchen inside smelled incredible. There were scented candles lit on every countertop and a large one set in the middle of the long dining table on the other side of the oven.

Plastic brown leaves were laid here and there. Lana waved at Chloe when she spotted her old friend mingling with the other guests she knew the faces of from living in the neighborhood but couldn't quite recall all of their names. Clark helped Lana out of his dress jacket as his mom approached them.

"Hey, mom," said Clark as he pulled his mom in for a bear-hug. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Hi," said Lana as Martha Kent pulled her in for a one-armed hug after Clark released her.

The holiday spirit was contagious and they were all infected with it. After a few minutes of light conversation, Clark took a seat at the kitchen table and pulled Lana down to sit on his strong legs. Lana leaned against his chest and he tucked her head beneath his chiseled chin. She placed her hand on his muscly stomach and stroked him lovingly.

"Are you hungry yet?" Lana asked him. "We may be waiting for another half an hour or more."

Clark caught Chloe's eye. She nodded. She had what he had asked her to bring for him.

"Uh, yeah," said Clark and Lana straightened up.

"I'll be right back," she said and got up after patting his thigh.

Lana disappeared into the crowd in the kitchen and Chloe took the seat behind Clark. Clark spun around in his seat to face her.

"Did you bring it?" he asked.

"Hi, Clark! Nice to see you, too." Chloe said sarcastically; Clark smiled apologetically. "And yes, I did bring it."

Chloe slipped an item hidden in a hanky into Clark's hand and Clark peaked at what it was containing: a blue meteor rock ring.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you needed _that _for?" Chloe asked.

Clark glanced up as Lana returned with a plate of cookies. He whispered to Chloe, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Clark stuffed the clothed ring into his pant's pocket and Chloe squinted at him in annoyance but quickly turned her frown upsidedown when Lana sat back down on Clark's lap. Lana kissed him on his cheek bone and handed him a cookie. As Clark took a bite of it, he thought about the night they had shared the night before last. He hated having to pull-out and ruin their moment. This blue kryptonite ring should subdue his powers just for tonight.


	6. Surprises

"Please, thank your mom for me again about letting us take home some of the left-overs," giggled Lana when their apartment door almost closed on her.

She and Clark were each holding a large brown paper bag of containers of mashed potatoes, turkey, desserts, and quite a few other things. Clark had insisted on carrying the two heavy bags on his own. But, Lana won that little battle. Clark stopped the door from hitting Lana too hard by striking out with one of his muscle-bound arms over her head.

"Lana, she practically _forced _them on us," chuckled Clark as they set their bags on the counter in their kitchenette.

Clark stroked Lana's back once before reaching in to empty his bag.

Lana smiled up at him, "I don't blame her. She knows better than anyone that I have a man with a few hollow legs on my hands."

Clark felt his cheeks flush a little as he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. He walked around to open the fridge. He held it open after he set a container inside. Lana set a plate of cookies covered in plastic wrap inside and stood beside him, stepping out of her heeled shoes. He bent down greatly to kiss her lips and forgot about the fridge door when he let it go and placed his large hands on her tiny waist. He loved how petite she was compared to him. They broke apart when the fridge door slammed shut.

Lana made to reach for another container of food but Clark squeezed her hips, "You hold the door open. I'll put the stuff inside."

Lana nodded. Clark gently squeezed her waist one more time as he squirmed around her to get to the paper bags. Lana pulled the door open again and rested her chin on the top of the fridge door, watching him with her green eyes twinkling. Clark set the paper bags on the linoleum floor and started _making _all the large containers fit in their already-packed fridge.

Clark held up the container of turkey, "Do you think this'll get frostbite if I put it in the freezer?"

Lana smiled and wrinkled her nose, "Wanna risk it?"

Clark shook his head and Lana laughed while he squeezed the container on top of a carton of eggs.

"Is that everything?" Lana asked in surprise while Clark heaved himself back to his feet and crumbled-up the empty bags in his large hands. "It _felt_ like there was more than that."

Clark smiled widely down at her, "I told you I could carry both of them up here but you're just stubborn."

Lana cocked eyebrows at him and grinned back, "Careful, Mr. Kent, or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Clark set the balls of brown paper bags on the counter and placed his hands underneath her arms. He lifted her up and placed her carefully on the counter. She stared up into his eyes as he admired how beautiful she looked tonight. She looked gorgeous in her thanksgiving dress and her hair had retained some of the aroma of the scented candles his mother had lit all around the house during dinner.

"That would put a huge dent in my surprise for you," Clark pouted his bottom lip.

Lana's eyes widened for a moment, "I almost forgot. You actually distracted me for a while there, Clark."

Hoping she was still distracted, Clark let one hand slide off her hips and down into his dress pants pocket. Without pulling out the cloth, Clark wormed his finger inside and pulled the blue Kryptonite ring onto his middle finger. He held her hand with his free hand as he felt his super-strength ebbing away. He felt confident enough to hold her hand a little tighter than he normally would. He watched and listened for a moment for any sign of hurting her. She showed none.

"All part of my diabolical plan," grinned Clark.

Lana squealed when he placed her legs around his hips and lifted her off of the counter. Her lips crashed onto his, tongues massaging each other hungrily. The hem of Lana's dress was making its way further up her thighs as he carried her down the hall. When they reached the door, Lana pulled away and Clark hesitated before opening the door.

"Lana, I hope this is fulfills your expectations." he breathed into her ear, his heart already pounding. "I know your imagination must have exploded when I told you I was doing this."

Lana frowned up at him, stroking the hairs at the nape of his neck gently, "Clark, no one has ever done something like this for me. _You_ set the bar of expectations higher every day I'm spend with you. I admire you so much, Clark."

That seemed to calm Clark's worries a little. Lana straightened up and latched her lips onto his again. Clark twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open slowly as they kissed. Lana's closed eyes squeezed tighter at the change from the dark hallway to the lighting in their bedroom.

Lana broke away from him and her eyes widened at what she saw, "Oh, my god, Clark."


	7. Rewards of Taking Precautions

There was a line of non-colored Christmas tree lights looped around the bar holding up their curtains and around the top of their canopy bed. There were unlit, light-blue candles everywhere ... candles that seemed vaguely familiar to her. Clark watched her gaze around the room.

"Are those the -?" Lana began.

"The candles you brought over from Paris?" Clark finished the question for her. "Yeah."

Clark set Lana back down on her bare feet. Lana's eyes fell on the little stereo placed where they usually had the television set. She found it hiding behind the little stand. Clark was lit a match and started lighting all the candles on their bedside tables and the ones on the ground. Lana was a little confused as to why Clark would chose _those _candles over the ones she had in their bathroom medicine cabinet.

She had met Jason in Paris and was probably shopping with him when she bought the candles. But, she came to realize why Clark felt comfortable using those candles. Clark was confident in his place in her heart. He was the only man for her and all the rest were in the past. From now on, Lana wouldn't remember those as the candles she bought with Jason. They'll now be trophies of one of the many romantic things Clark has done for her. Clark looked up and noticed with a pang that her eyes were watering.

"Lana!" he said as he heaved himself back to his feet after lighting the candles on the floor. "What's wrong?"

Lana smiled up at him and wiped her eyes gently, "I just didn't know I could love you even more than I already do. Clark, I'm just so happy."

Clark nodded and kissed her cheek, kissing away the single tear that had escaped. He had worried that the candles would remind her of Jason. But, the tears were thankfully because he was making her happy rather than sad. Lana's eyes dried up and Clark squeezed her hand before crossing the room to the little stereo. He pushed the PLAY button and Lana smiled at the soft guitar strokes.

It was the song _Everything _by Lifehouse. Lana was so consumed by Clark in this moment that she didn't even think of the last dance she had with Whitney. They had danced to this song. Clark was pulling his belt out of his belt loops and kicking off his dress shoes. Lana smiled widely at him and reached around to start unzipping her dress.

"I've got a small surprise for you, too." Lana said throatily.

She wriggled her shoulders as the zipper came down to the middle of her back and the wide shoulder straps fell down her arms. Clark stared and Lana's cheeks flushed. Lana was not wearing a bra and her breasts had grown a little since she started taking her birth control pills. He had noticed whenever their chests were pressed together since they had left for the Thanksgiving dinner. Clark walked towards her slowly as he unbuttoned his white shirt.

Lana flipped her dark hair over to one shoulder when he stopped in front of her. When all of his buttons were undone, Lana swayed her hips to the slow music. She ran her hands through her own hair and undulated her stomach. After a few moments, her dress slipped down her legs and she stepped over it to Clark. It would have been unhygienic to not wear underwear.

Lana was a wearing maroon one. Lana started humming the song as she unbuttoned Clark's pants, pulled the zipper slowly ... Clark grabbed her. He lifted her up, wrapping his arms around her waist and backing up till they fell on the bed. He was glad she had not noticed the blue ring. The candles shouldn't catch in the rather shiny blue ring what with the room blackened by the night.

He'll try to keep his hands out of direct view. Though her breasts were quite sore, Lana swallowed the '_ouch_' she wanted to say when she landed hard on top of him. Instead, she laughed with him and then silenced him with a kiss. She grabbed the condom that was placed on the comforter and ripped it open. Lana sat on his hips and started pushing his boxer-briefs down his legs and pulling the condom onto hip without looking.

Lana hung her head back and Clark took the opportunity to remove her underwear.

"Rip them off, Clark," moaned Lana, looming over him after hearing his boxers fall to the floor. "They're made that way. Do it."

She held his hands and ran them along the waistband. When his finger brushed against the skin so close to her entry Lana inhaled deeply. She could feel his penis getting hard. The moment was coming so quickly. Clark's waist bucked underneath her as he tore her underwear off. Lana pushed her lips into his, wriggling down to put him inside of her.

The song was about three minutes in. Lana had never been on top of Clark like this before. She was so focused on keeping him inside of her that her kissing became distracted and her breath started hitching.

"Hey," whispered Clark, cupping her face, "I love you, Lana."

Lana froze as she stared into his gorgeous eyes. Their bodies were growing hotter by the second. She rose up slowly as the song reached its 4:10 mark. She was getting so tight around him. Either that or he was growing.

Lana swayed her hips, "Oh, oh, you're so big. Right there!"

Clark grunted deeply with each thrust. As the song exploded into the finale, they reached theirs and almost the exact same time. Lana cried out to the ceiling. Clark pushed himself up to kiss her as he climaxed. Clark's body shuddered in the aftermath and Lana kissed him hungrily.

He fell back onto the covers as she tucked her head beneath his chin. The song faded to the end. They were lying across the bed near the foot of it. Clark curled his legs up onto the bed, which had been hanging over the edge from his knees down. He reached over for the top of their blankets and pulled it over them. He kissed Lana's forehead. Her eyes were blinking slowly with exhaustion.

"Just when I thought it was impossible to love you more," she said sleepily, "you prove me wrong again and again and again. I love you, Clark."


	8. Reassurance

Lana blinked lazily at the glowing curtains hanging over the window she was facing. She squinted her eyes at the white alarm clock on her bedside table. It was seven in the morning. With high school long behind them, Lana had never been able to sleep in late in the mornings. She had blamed it on all the tragedies she has lived through. This morning, however, she knew that her restlessness wasn't triggered by a feeling of loneliness. Lana bit her lower lip, reminiscing about the night she had spent with Clark. Before she could turn around, she felt Clark's hand glide under the comforter onto her tiny waist.

She twisted around to face him. Clark grinned at the ecstatic look in her hazel eyes, "'Morning, babe."

Lana wiggled closer to him to kiss his pink lips, "How did you sleep, honey?"

He answered her with another kiss. This one was long and had more pressure than the last. Lana snaked her hand up to stroke his sharp jaw line, "I think I could get used to sleeping naked."

As usual, whenever Lana said something remotely sexual, Clark's hollow cheeks flushed. He distracted himself with entwining his large fingers in her dainty ones. He saw Lana's eyebrows furrow and he followed her quizzical gaze to the blue ring on his finger.

"I've never seen _that _ring before. Is that a meteor rock?" Lana giggled, examining it with her free hand. "That thing is huge!"

Clark swallowed his spiking panic and chose to joke, "Thanks. How kind of you to notice."

Lana squinted up at Clark then sat up in bed, letting the covers fall to her lap, "Okay, now I _know _something's up. Where did you get that ring, Clark?"

Clark was momentarily distracted by the rising sun outlining her breasts and blinked his attention back onto her eyes, "Chloe gave it to me ... last night."

Lana raised her eyebrows, "You wore another's girls gift while we had sex?"

Now Clark needed to panic, "Lana, Chloe is just a friend -"

"Who you went to prom with freshman year," Lana interrupted sternly. "Clark, I know you and Chloe are close. But, there are boundaries."

Clark frowned up at her before sitting up with her, "Lana, this is ridiculous. I never had feelings for Chloe. Especially not like I have for you. The whole time I was 'with' Chloe, it felt totally one-sided."

Lana nodded skeptically, "Then why did you wear it to bed? Was it so that you could imagine being with her instead of me?"

Clark's lips parted, "How can you say that? You're wrong, Lana. Do you really think I don't love you?"

Lana rolled her welling eyes up at the ceiling then covered her face with her hands, "I'm sorry, Clark. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I feel so insecure."

Clark pulled her to his chest and tucked her head beneath his chin, "That's my fault, Lana. I will never leave you again, Lana. There is no one else but you. I've said that a million times but I'll say it till I turn blue in the face. I love you, Lana Lang."

He felt her nodding her head against his chest, "No, Clark. I'm just messed-up. I've lost so many people."

"You're not going to lose me," Clark breathed down towards her ear. "Do you feel better now?"

Lana bit her fingernail and smirked as the last tear dripped down her cheek, "I will after you take that ring off."

Clark closed his eyes, trying to suppress that familiar feeling of dread he associated with his powers. But, if he wanted to make Lana happy, he'll have to take it off. Reluctantly, he slipped the obnoxiously-large ring off of his finger and held it before her eyes.

"I've seen true, indescribable beauty, Lana." he told her, trying to calm his agitated nerves. "And this ring is _not_ it."

Lana giggled as he chuckled with her and she pinched the ring out of his palm, "Chloe usually has such good taste."

"At least in men," Clark joked and Lana scoffed as her head sank down to the blankets over his lap.

She turned to look up at him, her hair encircling her preternaturally beautiful face, rosy from both tears and joy. Her breasts parted and Lana smiled widely while gazing up into his handsome eyes. Lana stretched her hand holding the ring over her head and giggled again when she heard it hit the floor with a loud _clunk_. Clark tried to hide how worried he felt. If he couldn't find another way to use blue Kryptonite around Lana, he may not have any other options but to confide his secret in her.

Clark combed her silky raven hair with his fingers, "Let's get in the shower. I want to take you to get frozen Italian ice treats."

Lana batted her lashes up at him, "Let's save some water, though." She scrunched her nose in the cute way that she knew Clark liked, "In the name of lessening our water-bill, of course."

Clark forced himself to smile while realization set in. He wouldn't get as much time to find another solution at all. He hoped he would be able to control himself while 'saving water' with Lana.


	9. Saving Water

Clark crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, watching Lana test the temperature of the water raining down in their shower. She was wearing loose-fitting shorts that hung low on her hips and one of Clark's overlarge shirts. She looked so tiny and adorable in it. Her silky brown hair was sliding down her back and over her shoulders every time she moved. Clark was barely able to hide his anxiety about getting into the shower with Lana without the blue Kryptonite ring. He was wracking his brain for any other solution.

He thought of wearing it on his toe instead but didn't want to risk Lana seeing it and making her upset with him again. Lana waved her dripping hands and turned to Clark with a mischievous smile on her face.

"My hands are wet," she whined in a cute way up to him. "Want to help me out of these?"

Clark took a deep breath and closed the distance between them. Lana giggled when she felt his fingers grip the hem of the shirt that was so long it almost hid the fact that she was wearing shorts at all and began lifting it up over her head. Clark gulped at the sight of her bare torso, which always seemed to take him by surprise with its perfection whenever she allowed him to see this part of her. The blood already surging around in his veins increased tenfold and he knew there was no going back now.

Lana slinked up to him, "Now, let me return the favor."

Clark tensed his sharp jaw line as she untied his drawstring pants and sink down to the floor as she pulled them down. He smiled nervously as she rose back to her feet in just her shorts.

Clark leaned away when she stood on her toes to kiss him, "Want music? I want music."

Lana giggled, "Sure, Clark. Go get the radio."

She was taking his excuse to mean that he was going to fetch a condom. In a sense, she was correct. Once Clark was in their bedroom, he peered around the room for the ring, using all his special abilities at his disposal to find it. When he did, he ripped the meteor rock out of the ring and held it to his lips. He was so desperate he threw it into his mouth and swallowed it.

Clark knew it worked because the radio felt quite heavy when it hadn't at all the day before. He turned it on while jogging back to the bathroom. Lana was peeking around the bath curtains and hid away when she caught Clark's eye. Clark smiled widely, relieved that he won't have to worry about roasting his girlfriend alive and set the radio by the sink. In fact, he probably wouldn't have to worry about it for a day or so depending on how long it took for the Kryptonite to digest out of his system.

Clark pulled the curtains back and Lana giggled. Her brown hair was now blackened with water and her skin was all rosy from the steam. Lana filled her cupped hands with water and splashed it up into his face. She laughed at his scrunched up expression and when he sneezed out some of the water that had shot up into his nose.

"I'm sorry, baby." she giggled, reaching up high to place her hands on his broad shoulders. "Forgive me?"

"I don't know," Clark pretended to grumble, then his lips broke into a wide smile.

He carefully lifted her up into the air so that they wouldn't slip in the tub. Even with the blue Kryptonite in his belly, she wasn't that heavy at all. Lana coiled her legs around his middle and kissed him hard on his lips. Clark could feel himself getting hard and Lana could feel the pressure building inside of him. She sank down a little and situated herself so that she could fit him inside of her.

It hurt at first as usual but that was because he filled her entirely. They started off slow then picked up momentum. Lana writhed for him, undulating her flat stomach and he massaged her hips.

After they both climaxed, Lana panted, "We're in the shower, but I feel _dirty_."

They smiled harmoniously as Clark set her back down on her feet.


	10. Lunch Date

Lana stuffed her hands into her pale pink quilted jacket that had a faux fur trim around the hood, "_Brrr_, I think I'd rather get a hot cocoa than a lemon-icy."

Clark grinned down at her and wrapped his burly arm around her shoulders share his body heat radiating through his father's rugged brown jacket with a mock collar and a plaid shirt beneath it. The blue kryptonite was almost completely out of his digestive system. He had a clue that it was when he almost accidently ripped off their sliding closet door.

Clark steered his shivering girlfriend to face the street vendor selling cold treats, "Are you sure?" Lana nodded insistently, although that could easily be mistaken for a particularly violent shake, "Okay, one strawberry-lemon, please."

Lana bowed out from under his arm so that Clark could pay for his desert. Besides her jacket, she was wearing a crimson scarf around her waist, a pair of dark bootleg jeans, and her trusty heeled boots. Clark was wearing his usual dark shoes and jeans that had been through way too many chores on the farm growing up. He was always a big guy ever since Lana could remember. She giggled quietly to herself thinking of how frequently Clark must have needed to buy new jeans to keep up with his growth spurts.

Lana grinned up at him when he took a bite with that spoon that looked so tiny in his enormous hand, "Can I have a taste?"

Clark nodded and the spoon turned from his lips down to hers.

"_Mmm,_" Lana moaned quietly as she closed her mouth around the spoon and slowly let it slide out of her glossed lips.

The treat tasted wonderful. But, she was still too cold to eat the whole thing. Clark, however, was known to be quite resilient to Smallville's notoriously chilly winters. His cup of crimson-mush was very small, too, in Clark's hands.

His hollow cheeks flushed sheepishly as he dug the spoon in for another bite, "Let's get you out of the cold. I see a bakery up ahead."

Clark secured his arm around her again after sticking his spoon in the icy, perfectly fine with waiting till they were in the warm to finish his desert. Since the blue kryptonite was making its way out of his body, his appetite was growing with it. His super-speed and other 'gifts' required far more calories than the average human. Clark held the door open for her and Lana trotted up to the front of the bakery to order her hot cocoa. He stomped as quietly as he could till he was behind her.

Lana always drew many admiring stares from the men in any vicinity they were in. Clark placed a hand on her lower back and stroked a spot with his thumb. Lana was a beautiful woman of raven hair, almond-shaped hazel eyes, perfectly shaped nose, and plump raspberry lips. Not to mention her skin was like porcelein and blemish-free. The gesture of him touching her in a privileged area did deter some of the men's hungry eyes.

Only a few stole some jealous yet harmless glances every now and then. Clark was 6'4" and 200lbs, quite an imposing body structure, which also helped them make the decision that going over to Lana would not be a wise idea. Clark escorted Lana to the tallest table available to them. The cold weather outside made the bakery more inviting than ever to people looking for shelter from the nippy breeze.

Clark noticed that his icy had begun to melt, "_Ugh_."

Lana giggled behind her hand while her boyfriend drank the rest of the desert, "Aww, too bad, honey."

"Still tasted great," Clark shrugged as he set the cup down on a brown napkin.

As a light sun shower began to fall outside, Clark and Lana huddled close together at the table.


End file.
